Year of the Spark: August 14
by Sparky Army
Summary: The expedition is back on Earth.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers That Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some --and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

**AN (sparkly): **Alright, sorry this is late and kinda short! Uh a little AU, they are back at the SGC set during The Return.

The Offices

**By: sparklyshimmer2010**

"John…" she said breathlessly, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"What?" he questioned as he backed her up to the wall and stole her lips in another quick, yet passionate display. "Us being together, or us making out in Mitchell's office?" He kissed her again.

"I'd really rather not have someone walk in on us like this."

He stopped his assault on her mouth to look at her but continued to hold his hands tight around her waist, fingers resting on some barely exposed skin from where her red silk dress shirt was lifting up.

"Lizabeth, you're not my boss anymore. We discussed this last time."

She raised a trademark eyebrow. "You mean when you jumped me in the infirmary and Carson caught us?"

He turned ever so slightly red. "Yeah Carson still hasn't stopped teasing me. And he called Rodney to tell him everything, you know that? But I did not _jump _you…" Her eyebrow rose higher, "…exactly…But I – I thought you were ok with this, with us." He had a hurt look in his green eyes.

Elizabeth leaned forward to give him a short, reassuring kiss before responding. "I am John. I don't even care who knows about our relationship. I'm not here as often as you and nobody even tries to tease me when I am." She grinned as he scowled at her. "My point is, is that I do still come here occasionally and I don't know how well General Landry would take it if he heard about us making out in – wait, did you say _Colonel Mitchell's _office?" She looked around at the suddenly unfamiliar surroundings.

"Er yeah?"

"John!"

"What?" he whined, once again invading her personal space. "It's bigger than mine and it just happened to be closer. Mitchell has to be in his office less than I am in _mine_." He trailed kisses down her jaw and damn it she was melting. If he wasn't just so_ intoxicating_. Ever since they'd started this relationship a few months ago, they had been enjoying the fact that they could now be a lot more physical with each other. And every time he kissed her she still felt the sudden warmth.

She _had_ started it when she kissed him hello just a bit less chaste than usual. And it seemed like a damn good idea to continue this wherever they could that was relatively out of the way. And they were kind of out of the way then, right?

And right now he was making his intentions quite clear. She gave in and started kissing John back fiercely, bringing her hands up to grip his shoulders.

"Well this is a shocker," drawled a new voice from the doorway, startling the couple.

John and Elizabeth jumped apart, still breathing hard and now very red. They turned to look at Cam, who was watching the two of them in amusement.

They had identical, rather horrified looks on their faces, though not because of Cam. The looks were instead directed at General Landry and the small group of IOA members standing directly behind him.

"I do believe you were joining us for a meeting in a few minutes, Dr. Weir?" one of the nicer looking ones asked.

Elizabeth let out a few words in Ancient, and how John even recognized it as Ancient was beyond him, that all present knew were not entirely pleasant though none understood the exact meaning.

Composing herself, she nodded to the representatives and made her way past them quite gracefully in John's opinion. The members looked ready to eat him alive, but were apparently saving him for a snack later because they followed Elizabeth down the hallway. John went to exit himself but found the way blocked by Landry. Unfortunately for John, the general seemed to have formed a friendship with Elizabeth.

"Sir?"

"Let me make myself clear, Colonel. You be nice to that woman or else, understood?"

John swallowed. "Yes sir."

He then left the room, but not before catching the smirk on Cam's face and hearing, "Hey don't worry Sheppard! I'll make sure it gets out only after you leave today!"

--

"You are dead, Colonel," Elizabeth stated as she walked out of the meeting with the IOA.

John grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry?" She glared. "Oh come on, you're alive aren't you? I was listening, they didn't seem too upset. And you know you enjoyed it."

Well he had her there. There was something about John that made her willing to take more risks. _Like getting intimate in the head of Sg-1's office to be caught by the IOA! _

"You're lucky I love you so much," she muttered, and both their eyes widened at her choice of words. "Uh I'm going to stop in on Carson, I'll see you later." Before she could get away though, John grabbed her hand she stopped moving reluctantly.

"Do you mean that?" he asked quietly.

Her eyes met his squarely and he saw an intensity in them he didn't get often. "Yeah John, I do. I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too." He kissed her briefly. When they broke apart she hit his arm. "You're still getting punished for this."

He smiled wider. "I look forwards to it."

She rolled her eyes. "In any case, it's not as bad as when I walked in on Jack and Colonel Carter in Daniel's office when Jack came for a visit a while back."


End file.
